Dogs: Never Had, Never Should've, Never Again
by Slave to my Pen
Summary: What happens when Elphie decides her and Galinda should get a dog? Well, so far we're not quite sure but we know it involves a lot of troublesome chapters like these! First fanfiction of mine, hope you like!
1. Flea Attacks and Woofs

**Flea Attacks and Woofs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, I never will own Wicked, I'm hopelessly despairing that I don't own Wicked. But this is what I got.**

**A/N: Hello, this is my first fanfiction, and I'm nervous enough as it is. I'd really appreciate it, if you liked, or disliked my story, could you please review? Pretty please with those icky sprinkles on top that everyone seems to like? **

The storm outside was nothing compared to the clash between to the two roomies. The gray clouds outside nothing to the glares shooting into one another; the pelting rain nothing to the horrible tapping that Elphaba's boots made as she tapped out Galinda's death sentence. Elphaba's hairy companion just stared at both of them, trying to send them mental pictures of steak, and then mental pictures of him; hoping their small, dull brains would understand.

Galinda wrinkled her button nose at the mixed scents of sewers, trash, and pee that engulfed her delicate sense of smell. Her newly manicured nails twisted a lock of flaxen hair, showing how uncomfortable she was. Elphaba just glared at her, tapping her foot and silently daring the blond to refuse. Ignoring the daggers Elphie shot from her eyes, Galinda was finally ready to sell her case.

"Elphie, that _thing_ stinks worse than garbage pick-up day at Shiz." Galinda started out, easing her roomie into the perils of owning a dog.

Said dog, as if knowing he was being mentioned, raised his fluffy black head and gave a low, 'Waf.' Galinda fixed her blue eyes on the canine and twisted her mouth into something resembling a sneer. The little black dog, long silky hair dripping from the wet, stared back from puppy-ish black eyes; his nose trembled as he gave another, 'Waf.'

"And he—it IS a he, right?"

"Um-hm."

"Okay, good, didn't want to insult any part of the social circle gathered here today," she gave a venomous glance at the dog, "as I was saying, he doesn't even 'Woof' right!" She pleadingly pointed out to her roomie and was rewarded with a spiteful scoff.

Elphie thrust her face forward until her chin easily could have sliced Galinda's eyelashes.

"You think, we can't keep him because he doesn't woof following your precise guidelines!" Elphie whispered in a strained voice, gripping the dog's makeshift leash—which Galinda just noticed was made of a strip of Elphie's own skirt— until her green knuckles turned a sort of mint color, the closest she'd ever get to white.

"Now Elphie, I don't say this without good reason!" The desperate blond girl insisted.

"Really? You could have fooled me." Elphie growled, moving about her dorm room, searching for a towel to dry the dog, and trying to NOT to let him drip on her.

"Elphie. Dogs. They go to the bathroom on the floor."

"I can handle that!" She cried, finally achieving greatness by finding Galinda's fluffy pink towel to rub the dog down with.

"They tear up things." Galinda continued, almost crying out in horror when Elphie touched her towel with a dog.

"I have nothing of value that he can tear up." Elphie motioned towards her ratty raincoat she had just taken off moments before. Or, thrown off, to be precise.

"Well I do!" Galinda screeched tearing her towel away from the green tyrant.

"Who cares?" Elphie asked in a careless tone as if the energy of fighting was suddenly beneath her.

"ME! Plus, they lick their privates!" Galinda added, eyes widening in fear at the mention of it.

"So?" Elphie asked, beginning to tire of Galinda's ever-lasting list.

"SO?! It's unsanitary! It's repulsive! It's unethical!"

"Whatever. Now, are you quite done? Because I have a class in twenty minutes and I get to solve the first equation on the board if I'm first in the classroom."

"Elphie!" Galinda bounced to her feet, not even fighting could retain her hyperactive state-of-being. "Some silly equation is more important to you than listening to reason from your smartical room mate?!"

"No, how could anything compare to my 'smartical' room mate." Elphie drawled sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Galinda agreed, relieved. "Now, back to that, _dog_."

"Yes, that evil, evil little dog, the dog who will kill us in our sleep!" Elphie mimicked Galinda's high-pitched voice.

"Elphie, were you not listening to Fiyero? Dance through life! DO NOT STRESS IT! Taking in a _stray_ would be so much work!" Galinda emphasized her point by collapsing onto her pink cloud of a bed.

The dog, obviously agreeing with Galinda, walked in a couple circles before easing himself from his weary paws to his side with a tired snort.

Elphaba almost felt a surge of ecstasy flow through her limbs as she saw the cuddly little thing, managing to prove cuter than Galinda's baby doll collection, which consisted of 58 separate dolls. But that feeling vanished when Galinda's animated voice possibly broke through the sound barrier.

"Why do dogs DO that?! You know? That twirly-sleepy thing!" Galinda squealed, too far into hysteria to realize she was having a fit about a dog's sleeping habits.

"He's making a protective circle to ward off the evil fleas of Quox!" Elphie said snidely, each word dripping with obvious sarcasm.

Perhaps not obvious enough for Galinda.

"You mean…they're real?" Galinda whispered, the color drained from her face faster than Elphie fleeing the room when Galinda was done 'Popularifying' her. She gripped her pink teddy bear, not conscious that the stuffing began to start to flee as well. Either that or the teddy bear had rabies. It's diamond eyes bulged, and its stitches from its previous terrified Galinda moment started coming undone. And then, almost at once, it's programmed message clicked on.

"Click your heels three times!" its mechanical voice sounded.

Galinda looked down at her heels, shrugged, and bashed her heels together three times. She ducked her head and prepared for something to happen. When it didn't she looked up again and whimpered, "Beary, it didn't work! What do I do now!?"

"Click your heels together three times!"

"I've already tried that! And now the evil fleas are going to get me!"

Elphie, until this moment had just been sitting and watching this pathetic display of immaturity, but now Galinda was giving her a migraine. "Galinda! I WAS JOKING!"

"This is no time for joking! ELPHIE! The fleas are coming! The fleas are coming!" Galinda screamed and launched herself next to the small dog. "Protect me!" she shrilly cried and hugged him to her chest. The dog raised a drooping eyelid to stare questioningly at Elphie, she just shrugged. Let the blond think she needed the dog to survive the flea attack, it was a reason to keep the dog and that was good. Plus, Galinda needed protecting from the scary imaginary fleas Elphie wickedly assured herself. And then her mind moved on to matters of greater importance, like what she should name the dog. Toto, she decided. Toto.

**A/N: So here you go, the first part in this little story I've started. If you liked it, keep checking in because there is more coming. Also, like I said before, please review!**

**-Slave to my Pen**


	2. A Mess of Gigantuous Proportion

A Mess of Gigantuous Proportions 

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Wicked yet, and my dream remains a dream. And on that happy note, here's the next chapter.

**A/N: Please tell me if you think it's too repetitive, I really don't want that to happen.**

If you looked around the dorm room, you could easily find the imaginary line the two roomies had decided would be the limit to how far the other's things could go. To the right, Elphie's side, is where you'd find the stacks of books that made the green girl legendary in the classroom. You wouldn't find much else, you'd see a monotonous, black bed that looked as if it could easily out-gloom a grave-yard; you'd see her uniform neatly hung on a hanger and ready for her the next day; and if you went in and searched around you'd probably come across a little green bottle.

On the left, Galinda's side, is where you'd go after you entered and had stared, alarmed at the lack of pleasurable possessions on Elphie's side. Galinda's side is where you will find one of the largest make-up bags on the school campus; her pink poof bed; her doll collection—which now only had 57 dolls thanks to a daunting facedown with a plate of leftover spaghetti—among other pretty trinkets that Galinda had somehow managed to keep in preferably good shape.

But none of this is what made Elphie gawk so. Right on the boundary line laid the largest stool sample Elphie had ever seen. Toto, obviously proud of his accomplishments, trotted over, tongue lolling in his jaws. He tried to come and lick her face, but he realized too late that her face was way to high to jump to. And he realized this just as he crashed into her torso, sending her falling back onto her pink roomie. Surprisingly enough, the pink roomie was soft, and cushioned Elphie's plunge. But this did nothing to curb Elphie's anger. She heaved herself off her roommate and pushed the dog back into the room, and kneeled down so he was looking in her eyes.

"Do you think this is funny?" Elphie asked the dog seriously. "Do you think that you did a good thing, going to the bathroom on our floor?! It was NOT! Very bad boy! I'm highly dissatisfied in you!" She pointed to the notorious pile of poop.

"Elphie, I couldn't help noticing you used the word 'dissatisfied.' I don't quite know what that means. And if I don't know it, how could you think a dog would know what it means?"

"I don't think it, I know this dog knows it. And I'm not surprised YOU don't."

"But-"

"No, Galinda, I don't want to hear it. Just please clean that pile of…just clean it up!" Elphie ordered exasperatedly.

"Me?! It's on your side!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!" Galinda screeched like a kindergartener. "I thought you said you could 'handle it.'"

"That was before I saw the pile of it just sitting there, and stinking up our entire dorm!"

After a few more rounds of pointless arguing, they decided to call upon the person who did all the things that were too horrible to do themselves.

"BOQ!" Elphie yelled.

"BIQ" Galinda yelled at the same time so you couldn't quite tell who said it wrong.

The munchkin seemed to have super Galinda detecting powers, because in an instant he was at their door. "You screamed my name right," he said dreamily.

"Yeah, if your name is Biq, she called it perfectly." Elphie criticized. Boq ignored her.

"What can I do for you Miss Galinda?" he asked, trying to ruffle his hair into something more appealing with one hand, while the other propped himself up against the doorway's frame.

"Clean that up. Please?" Galinda asked, face pleading, her perfect lips trembling.

Boq fell for the act. "Of course I will!" He said before he actually saw what he was going to clean. "Okay, where is this little mess?"

Galinda pointed to the spot. "Elphie was being stubborn as usual and she wouldn't clean it up. But I know you're not a big meanie like her." Galinda batted her eyelashes at him.

Boq gaped, but then his face took on a determined look, and he broadened his shoulders. "I'm going to need a plastic bag, a Swifer cleaner, a clothespin, and apple juice."

"Apple juice?" Galinda and Elphie asked at the same time.

"I'm thirsty." Boq admitted. And as the two girls rushed off to get him the things, he turned towards the dog. "Sit."

The dog growled at him.

"Never mind."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elphie squinted at the spot where the pile of poop used to be. "I can't see anything! It's clean!" She gave a very un-Elphie like whoop.

"Biq! You saved me! How can I repay you?"

"How about a little kiss?" Boq said, glancing up at Galinda with a shy smile.

"I'm sorry, but you just cleaned up dog poo for an hour, do you think I should risk my beauty by touching you right now?"

"NO! Don't do it! Stay away!" Boq cried, starting to turn so he could run away, "Don't harm your beauty!" and then he raced away.

"You're good." Elphie commented from her bed, which she now sat on, reading.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Galinda said with a smile.

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue?**

**Also, here's a little shout out to those who were my first reviewers.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU REALLY MADE MY DAY! I can't believe you guys reviewed! And I'm happy you all liked it. So yeah, continue to post please!**


	3. Through the Park to the Land of Lipstick

**Through the Park and Into the Land of Lipstick**

**Disclaimer: Give me a moment to get over the horrible fact that, no; I do not own Wicked yet!**

**A/N: Okay, I know so far this has been pretty un-plotted, but I swear, it's going to get a little more, story-ish. Promise. Thank you all of those who've reviewed, I'm really encouraged by it. So here it goes, third chapter. **

Galinda dabbed the arnica on a cringing Elphie. "Elphie, I still don't understand how a little walk with Dodo-"

"Toto, Galinda, it's Toto."

"Whatever. Now as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, I still don't understand how a little walk with Toto could end up with you so bruised you could barely walk, and with twigs tangling your lovely hair." She said this as she pried out something more along the lines of a branch, out of her roomie's hair.

"Galinda, we went through the park."

"Yes dear, I understand THAT, what I don't get is how a sweet walk through the park could turn into…_this_." She turned Elphie to face her so she could look at the black eye Elphie sported.

Elphie tugged herself away from her roomie and sighed. "Galinda, I said THROUGH the park, and I mean THROUGH the park. Toto didn't bother watching for where the roads end and where bumpy ground, god-forsaken rabbit holes, and low hanging branches begin. I think he was following the stupid rainbow."

Galinda stared, puzzled for a couple moments before regaining her composure and pulling Elphie's hand to rest in her lap. "Elphie, what is with these big, scary, red, welts across you hand? They look painful." She stroked the green hand gently.

"He pulls a lot, trying to make me drop the leash. I don't know why, I guess it's a puppy thing."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to be kept as a pet. Maybe he wants to be free." Galinda offered, placing Elphie's hand back on the green girl's lap.

"Since when did you start talking like that? There's no inner message here, puppies just like to pull!" the old Elphie stirred, her sarcasm and edginess coming back at full throttle.

"It was just a thought." Galinda decided not to get mad at her roomie just then, Elphie deserved some peace and quiet. So the blond just blew a kiss to her and left the dorm room.

Toto trotted up to Elphie, but cringing when the girl raised a hand to pet him. "You act as if I beat you." She commented, but she lowered her hand again. Toto had definitely changed since Elphie had brought him back to meet Galinda, he had a suspicious air to him; and he was more solitary, not so quick to greet the girls anymore.

Elphie eased herself to the floor, and put her arms by her side, inviting the dog to come and lie down on her. Toto just sniffed her foot for a second, made a dog-grimace, and scampered off. Elphie remained where she was, almost rooted to the spot.

"I think the label 'Man's Best Friend,' doesn't apply here." A voice from her doorway sounded. Elphie spun around, remembering to late that she had the pain equivalent of being taken down in a wrestling ring.

"Fiyero!" Elphie blushed when she thought about how pitiful she looked just now. "Toto and I were just bonding." She gave a shaky smile, trying to stop her eyes from watering because of the pain.

"Yes, bonding of the incompetent sort. Look at you Elphie; you're all banged up. You shouldn't be trying to play with this terror. Just get in bed, wrap yourself in sheets and I'll tell Ms. Jang that you're feeling sick and can't come to Physical Education."

Elphie stared at Fiyero, he had just combined being nice, using the word incompetent, and showing he would risk being responsible for her. That was the sweetest thing he had ever done for her. "No, Fiyero, I can make it to Gym. I'm not _that _beat up." She tried to get up, only managing to fall forward. She would have crashed except Fiyero swooped in and caught her, steadying her until she had regained her balance.

"No, you're staying here. And no more ifs, ands, or buts. Stay." And he gently lowered her to the bed. "Sleep." And then turned around, and exited through the door, shutting it after him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elphie exited the bathroom a couple days later to find Galinda, Shenshen, and Pfannee all huddled in a corner, trembling as Toto, hackles raised, stood his ground in front of them. Galinda held a tube of lipstick as her weapon, swinging it back and forth furiously to keep Toto away. Toto had obviously tried to lunge in, because, on his snout was the red lipstick, smeared and looking oddly enough like blood.

"Help us Elphie!" Galinda shouted from her corner and screamed when Toto took chance of her pause to leap in and glower at her. "I was just closing the window, and he bit me! I have no idea why!"

"Maybe he preferred the cooler air." Elphie guessed, not reading too much into that matter because she was already too involved reading a book by Billy Shakes.

"Elphie! Call Do—I mean Toto off!"

"Toto, come here boy." Elphie murmured in a distant voice. Toto decided to ignore her and continued to hassle Galinda.

"ELPHIE!" Galinda shrieked as Toto came in close again. "PLEASE!"

"UGH! Fine! Toto, I will spank you if you don't stop this instant!" She threatened the little dog. Toto backed off immediately. "Good boy." Elphie concluded and went back to reading.

"Of course he'll listen to the artichoke!" Pfannee whispered mutinously. "I'd listen to her too if she threatened to touch _me_, what if she passed on whatever 'thing' she's got and _I _turned green?!"

"I agree. Galinda, let's go somewhere else to paint our nails." Shenshen said imperiously.

"No thank you." Galinda answered icily. "I think I'll stay here with Elphie."

Shenshen and Pfannee scuttled out of the room, each casting nervous glances at the dog, afraid he might try to attack again.

"Elphie, I'm sorry, those too are just a little shaken, they didn't mean what they said."

"Um-hm." Elphie replied, too engrossed in her book to say any more.

**A/N: So here you go, hope you all like it. And also, I know I'm shooting these storied out pretty fast, but I might not be able to continue this pace, just letting you guys know.**


	4. The Escapee

The Escapee

**Disclaimer: No. I Don't Own Wicked. It's a torturous fate I've been forced to endure.**

**A/N: Okay, Here's Chapter four! Whooo!! Um, just saying again, thank you all my reviewers! I'm really enjoying writing my first fanfiction because of you guys. Sorry if it's not that funny.**

"Miss Elphaba? What is the meaning…?" Doctor Dillamond addressed his finest student, putting down his morning political papers that had been filling his belly so nicely. "I'm sure you're aware we don't bring pets to the classroom." He said gently.

"Says the talking goat," Pfannee whispered to Shenshen who giggled.

"Sir, he is on a leash, I do not think he will cause any problems." Elphie replied, face blank.

"But I'm not concerned about problems, I'm concerned why you feel the need to bring him to my class. I certainly don't want to have to send you away without a good reason. Now, please tell me why you have a dog with you." Doctor Dillamond tapped his hoof, waiting for a reply.

"Well, he was trying to jump out the window, sir." Elphie said, her cheeks turning steadily redder. "And I thought I could prevent him from hurting himself by bringing him with me. Miss Mabey allowed it."

The Goat fixed his stare on Elphie, taking in all he saw. He could see the embarrassment of telling him all this, he could find the frustration at the dog for not cooperating, and he could see the despair at having the dog try to jump out the window and convincing herself it was because he hated her. All this he could find by how the young girl stood with one of her legs shyly rubbing the back of her other leg; he could tell by the way her eyes looked a little glassier than before; and by how she kept running the hand that didn't grip the leash through her hair.

"Maybe he just wants to be free. Some animals are-"

"Don't say it!" Elphie whispered, fiercely staring at the Goat. "He doesn't want to leave me, he wants to stay with me forever, and he will!" she tugged on the leash, and stormed to the seats, sliding in next to Fiyero.

"The dog that thought he could fly. Interesting." Fiyero commented, and patted Elphie's back sympathetically. Elphie just shrugged him off, and opened her notebook.

It was hard to take notes that day. Behind her, Avaric poked his with his pencil, delighting in when she whipped around and he appeared to just be scratching Toto's rump. Nessa was next to her, and she kept fidgeting so she could lean in closer to Boq who sat next to her. Boq looked miserable and kept inching away, which is why Nessa had to keep inching closer. Galinda chatted with Pfannee and Shenshen in the back, swapping a bottle of blue mascara that Pfannee had gotten from the market, and a gorgeous black hair tie that Shenshen had gotten as a present from her grandmother. Fiyero kept shooting glances at Elphie, and Toto just sat there, looking mean and moody. Once or twice Toto let out a whine and glanced at Elphie like he expected her to do something; Elphie had no idea what this unspoken command could mean.

"Miss Elphaba!" Doctor Dillamond said at last when Toto let out a series of loud yelps. "I'm sure you are aware you are disrupting your fellow students!"

"What students?!" Elphie fired back, clearly close to tears, "All I see is a bunch of slackers who think there's nothing better to do in class than trade hair bands and mascara! If you think this is a class Doctor Dillamond, you should get your eyes checked!" She stood up and barreled through the rows of students who glared at her.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero called out to the quickly escaping green girl and co. (the still yapping Toto.) "Don't leave!" And he clattered up out of _his_ seat and rushed after her.

"Mister Fiyero! Sit down at once!" Doctor Dillamond shouted, obviously dismayed at the havoc that was unfolding before his very eyes.

Elphaba paid no attention to the long string of chain reactions that had occurred because of her leaving, she just ran out, into the blustery wind. The wind tugged her clothes and Toto's fur, making sure she got the full impact of how much trouble she'd be in later. Toto howled at the indignity of being pulled along like this, and tried snipping the leash, but Elphie just tugged it away from him.

"Stop it you crazy little dog! Stop it right now!" She screamed at him and tried aiming a kick at the little dog. Toto dodged, and then when Elphie had turned away again, he leapt forward and dug his sharp little teeth into her ankle.

Pain spread up through her veins, making her crumble to the ground in a heap of trembling green limbs. She felt woozy and she slowly began to loosen her grip on Toto's leash. The dog, taking his chance, pelted away.

Toto scurried through Shiz, his speed to the fastest he could go. He ran until he reached a wide stretch of meadow, and in the center of this meadow swayed a large balloon. He racked his brain for any ideas of what it was, but came to the conclusion that it would at least get him away from the green horror. He sped up to the basket below the balloon and made a huge leap. His front paws just hooked themselves on the side of the basket, and h pulled himself up until he flopped to the floor of the balloon. He was protected from the wind here, and he was happy he had finally escaped the green horror. Thoughts flew through his brain, showing him his possibilities. He couldn't stay here, someone would find him; and he couldn't go back to the green horror; he couldn't walk any longer, he was too tired so he was almost positive he was out of options. But then he glimpsed the rope connecting the balloon to the ground. He would fly away.

Slowly, he climbed the side of the basket until he was close enough to bite the rope. He slipped backwards, as the _twang_ of the rope rocketed off. He waited, and then, ever so slowly, he felt the ground start to drop away beneath him and he knew he was airborne.

From below, he heard the cried of palace people as they flooded out of the large, pointy castle, bellowing on their horns. But Toto ignored them and just eased himself to his side, much like when he first came to Elphaba and Galinda.

He traveled for many days, as he couldn't control the height/distance the balloon went. But eventually below him, a large sweep of land came into view. It was pretty barren, and dull looking without much excitement to be seen, but it was a place to land. And Toto wasn't going to pass it up.

He looked around the balloon basket, searching for something to make the balloon go lower. He saw a rope, anchored to the side of the balloon, and he bit it. But it only made the balloon go higher. Frustrated, Toto jumped about in the basket, yapping his silly head off. This was probably the best thing he could've done. The jumping around forced the balloon to tilt ever so slightly, but this little tilt ended up carrying him towards the ground.

**A/N: I'm kind of leaving it at a cliffhanger, sorry. There's going to be one or two more chapters, just so you know. Also, don't forget to review if you like it! Also, a special thanks to TryDefyingGravity, for sticking with me the entire time and reviewing for every chapter! Happy dance in honor of TryDefyingGravity.**


	5. Thoughts of Greater Importance

**Thoughts of Greater Importance**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? No I don't own Wicked! Nor do I own The Wizard of Oz.**

**A/N: I'm so close to being done with my story!**

Picture a large stretch of beautiful, country land, with wide-open pastures and fluffy cloud that seem to pop out at you. Picture some old, weary houses that groan under the force of the swift wind moving across the scrub. Now, once you've pictured all that, take all the color out of it. This is where Toto landed.

The balloon had gently arrived on the ground, not in a splintering crash, which was good for the girl who stood right beside the fallen hot-air balloon.

She had a gray-blue and white-checkered dress on, and two braids ending with little bows. She had delicate plump hands, full lips and nice teeth. She had sparking eyes and long legs. She was perfect.

And to add to this disgusting display of perfection, she leaned down, truly concerned and let out a horrible perfect little cry. Toto sat shivering in the basket, half starved. She bent down, and heaved the tiny dog up, and held it in her arms. She caressed it, petting his silky hair. She gently kissed him on the crown of his head and murmured comforting words.

"You poor lost doggie, where do you come from? Surely you come from far away to have to come by balloon?" She twisted the dog around in her arms until she found the tag Elphie had unceremoniously stuck on Toto's collar. "Toto? That's your name? What a nice name! And where do you come from little Toto? Let me see…Oz? Where in the world is Oz?"

Toto just yapped happily, he didn't remember the last time he had heard such soothing words, or remember the last time the green horror had caressed him. It felt so nice! He just snuggled in closer to the girl and a small snort of elation escaped him.

"Toto, I'm sure your master is looking for you. I would so like to help you find him or her, but I have no idea where Oz is. And there are no directions on how to get there. So I guess I will have to keep you myself. Oh, and just so you know, I'm Dorothy."

Toto thought about the name. _Dorothy._ Dorothy and Toto, a nice paring. But as she spoke he did think back to when he was with the green horror. He didn't really remember _why_ she was a horror. She was just so mean and she wasn't sweet like Dorothy. She never played with him, never cuddled with him, barely remembered to feed him because she always had her snout in a book. Why should he care if the green horror was looking for him?

"Toto? Do you want to meet Auntie Em, and Uncle Henry? I'm sure they'll let me keep you, they're farmers; so they have animals anyway. Would you like that? I'm sure you would! C'mon!" She let Toto down and watched to see if he followed her. He did.

She skipped across the meadows until she saw her Aunt and Uncle's house. It was rickety and pretty unstable, but it was perfectly safe. When her Aunt and Uncle saw her coming they went out to the front of the house to greet her.

"Dorothy! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!" Auntie Em trilled.

"I found a puppy!" Dorothy smiled, white teeth flashing as she raised the puppy from the ground.

"He's very fine looking, a little scrawny, but we can fix that." Was her Uncle's blunt acceptation of the young dog, "but you're looking after it, not me." And he turned back to the fields.

"Oh Toto? Do you here that? I get to keep you!"

"Have you checked to see if he has an owner?" Said the more worrisome Auntie Em.

"I checked; the owner lives somewhere called Oz. I don't think I've ever heard of a place like that. Have you?"

"No, I've never heard of a place called Oz, I guess you can keep him." Auntie Em finally agreed, grunting when Dorothy ran into her Aunt's arms for a hug.

"Thank you Auntie Em! Thank you!" and she scurried off, Toto yapping at her heels joyfully.

"That girl, I've never seen her so happy."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Elphie! I've never seen you so sad!" Galinda patted the green girl's shoulder worriedly.

"I thought I was doing the right thing, taking in a stray, but all he does is run away!" Elphie tried not to sob so it wouldn't burn her. She lay face down in her pillow though, and her words sounded very tumbled.

"What?"

"I SAID," Elphie shouted from the pillow, "I thought I was doing the right thing, taking in a stray, but all he does is run away!"

"Oh, well, strays are like that, they're mean!" Galinda said with all sincerity.

"But Toto was different! He was ni-ni-niccccccccccce." And Elphie gave a loud sob.

"Elphie, don't cry, you'll burn yourself!" Galinda cried, breaking down into tears of her own. "I know how you feel, now there's no one to protect m from the fleas!"

"Shut UP! There are no fleas! Okay?! NO FLEAS! They're just a stupid figment of my imagination that you were not supposed to take literally! Now just SHUT UP! Can't you see I'm trying to feel better?! Explaining something so simple to one who just refuses to acknowledge ANY brain cells does NOT make me feel better!"

"Elphie! Stop it! I thought you were supposed to be sad! Not mad! You can't contain more than emotion than one, or else you'll explode!"

"GLINDA!" Elphie bellowed, slipping up on Galinda's name purposefully, because she knew how upset the blond got when that happened.

"FABALA!" Galinda screamed, equally loud. She had heard the name from Nessa, and just decided it would be a good comeback.

Elphie's face grew taught with anger, temples pulsing. "Don't you ever, EVER call me that again!" Elphie whispered mutinously.

"Fine." Galinda said, a little subdued at the anger in Elphie's voice. "I was just trying to make you feel better! You didn't have to start this screaming contest you know." She said, gulping and trying not to burst into more tears. "I'm sorry you lost your dog, I'M sorry! But maybe, like I said, he just wants to be wild." And Galinda said the thing Elphie had been dreading from day one.

"You're right." Was all Elphie said, before descending back into her pillow.

Galinda stared down at the girl, eyes bright with emotion. Elphie reminded her of Toto. The fierce independence, the desperate struggle for life, and the sweltering urge to be free.

**A/N: Should I end it here?**


	6. Final Meeting

**Final Meeting**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Wicked. And I never will.**

**A/N: So, I guess I'll put another chapter, just because I feel like it.**

Many years later, when our Elphaba is known as the Wicked Witch of the West…

Elphaba looked through her tower window. Letting the breeze run through her dark hair. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. But the lines drawn permanently by her mouth and eyes, showed how it really was. She was a woman on the wanted lists. All of them. But she didn't feel like one; she felt old and sad. Her brows twitched once, thinking about when she was younger, remembering her friends, all two of them. Glinda and Fiyero. _Fiyero!_ The name still brought the lump in her throat.

Elphaba opened her eyes, letting her gaze run across the jagged hills. It was a terrible sight to behold, just like her. She yanked her long cloak and spun around when she heard a knocking at her door.

"They're here." Came the voice of one of the castle servants.

"Good." And Elphaba swept out of the room, not giving the landscape a second look.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chistry stumbled up to his master and placed the squalling black dog in her arms. He said that the dog had been found with the girl.

Elphaba's eyes widened at the sight of the dog in her arms. It was Toto.

"Please, Give my dog back!" the prisoner, Dorothy called from bellow.

Elphaba ignored the girl, her attention only on Toto. "Chistry, leave me," She ordered. Chistry nodded and left.

"Toto, what happened to you?" She asked, not only the dog, but also herself. He looked relaxed, even though he was trapped, he looked happy. "Why are you with the thing that feeds scum?!" Elphaba screeched, suddenly boiling mad.

She couldn't believe it; she didn't WANT to believe it. The dog, the dog that had caused her so much misery was back, and he was happy. Why in hell's name why!? She placed him down, remembering everything that had happened after the dog's departure. She had left school, she had taken her best friend's fiancé, and he had _died_. Was this all to do with a stupid little dog? Maybe.

"How could you come back? How dare you come back!" She screeched again, whirling around, pacing. Toto just sat there, growling.

"I hate you! I hate you and you hate me! Why did you come back?! What? You can't answer? Of course not because you are now the dilapidated shell of a dog that now is definable as nothing better than a little piece of filth!"

Toto merely barked and turned tail, running off in the direction of the castle doors.

Elphaba let him go, he didn't deserve her attention. He didn't matter anymore; he didn't mean anything in her life anymore. But just like all the other things that didn't matter, she could feel the pain of losing a battle, the battle for the dog's worship. And now, some country farm girl had won. She had won, and that didn't matter either. Nothing mattered as long as everything was the way it was, without any trace of anything.

A few hours later, the bells rang through Oz, telling everyone that the Wicked Witch was dead. But it told Galinda something else. Something that she knew she would grieve over for many years. It told her that Elphie was dead, _Elphie_, her best friend.

Toto pranced with Dorothy, overjoyed that is master was free, but strangely; he did feel a tug of sadness in his doggy heart. The green horror was dead, and Toto convinced himself that was all that mattered.

**A/N: I know that kind of sucked, but I just wanted to put that in…you know. Also, Embers of Twilight gave this last chapter idea to me. Thank you everyone who read and will read my story. Here's where we end the chronicles of little Toto and Elphie.**

**The End**


End file.
